


[Podfic] A Year In Toussaint

by quietnight



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Corvo Bianco, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 3-3.5 Hours, Retirement, Toussaint (The Witcher), Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 07:51:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: Geralt had no damn idea what to do with a vineyard when Anna Henrietta gave him Corvo Bianco, but he figured it couldn’t be that bad.





	[Podfic] A Year In Toussaint

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Year In Toussaint](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10941903) by [astolat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astolat/pseuds/astolat). 



**[Download MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1cyecxqCjVDrHolu0V4DqI8xYf7Uaq1ni/view?usp=sharing)** (150 MB)

**Author's Note:**

> Music is Gorillaz, "Clint Eastwood", Vitamin String Quartet cover of same, and Hollow Coves, "We Will Run"
> 
> Thanks to astolat for blanket permission.


End file.
